


Fate

by Skullszeyes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Angst, Depression, Hallucinations, Killing Daemons, Oracle!Noctis, Sleeping in the Regalia, annoyed, slight final fantasy versus thirteen au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Noctis is woken up and becomes angry for the future that he seen in his dreams.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this...then I didn't know how to end it, so it's short. I wanted there to be Ardyn talking to Noctis in his manipulative way, but he turned out the way he turned out. I like the aspect of Noctis having some form of depression because of his dreams as an Oracle. (At least from what we know, he has dreams of people's deaths and can't do anything about it.) And yeah...that's about it, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

He was asleep inside his car, the hood covering him so the night air didn’t seep inside. He always seems to be sleeping in his car lately, never going to a hotel, or a camping ground. He never found the need too and it didn’t really matter. He’d rather be with his Regalia anyway, but that’s not what was bothering him. He had dreams of a time when Luna was young and she pulled him through a forest to play, but even that was shrouded in mystery. His mind never fully accessing the memories he wanted. 

A tap on his window is what destroyed the dream, a few more had bothered him so much that he opened his eyes to see the culprit. Head tilted, he narrowed his eyes, trying to rid the blurriness before recognizing the person who interrupted his sleep.

Groaning, he sat up and opened the door and stepped out. The cold night air was as it was and it made him shudder, he closed the door a little hard and leaned against it. 

“What do you want?” he asked, trying to blink sleep away from his eyes, and crossing his arms to keep himself warm. The street was silent, and the lights lit the road, while the plains ahead of him were completely darkened.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Ardyn spoke, smiling at Noctis. “You’ve changed your mind, though your bags do say otherwise, have you slept, princling?”

Noctis glared at the darkness ahead of him, not wanting to make eye contact with this annoyance. “I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

“No, you haven’t, but you should consider taking some friendly advice,” Ardyn stepped closer, “a prince sleeping out in the open would do no one any good.”

Noctis narrowed his eyes at him. “What are you doing here besides bothering me?”

Ardyn grinned, his hat shadowing his face, “I see I touched a nerve. I do apologize, bothering you is the least of my efforts for today.”

Noctis sniffled, looking back at the darkness ahead of him. “Then leave, you’re not wanted here.”

“I see none of your companions are with you,” Ardyn says as if he hadn’t heard Noctis, his hand presses on the Regalia, “you’re alone.”

Noctis clenches his teeth, his fingers wanting his blade. “If you don’t leave, I’ll make you.”

“Now, now, princling, no need for violence, I’m here to remind you of Altissia.” The words were cold in Noctis’s ears, and he squeezed his hands together, his breath coming out in pants, but as he turned, Ardyn wasn’t there. A shudder ran down his spine, breathing hard through his nose while his teeth were clenched, he glared into the darkness. At the monsters within, and then he summoned his blade. 

He rushed into the darkness, alone, cold, and angry. He slaughtered each monster that appeared, every one of them that surfaced, he didn’t stop, not until the sun began to rise as the monsters faded away into the ground. 

Noctis fell to his knees, blade toppled beside him. He curled his fingers into the dirt and screamed as hard as he could. 

He couldn’t save her, he couldn’t save any of them from what happened. He was angry at the world, angry at himself, he seen it happen, but could do nothing. She died in the waters, her body lost, and his friends injured. 

He couldn’t handle it, he left, he ran away, and he hated himself for it. For not being strong enough to save them, and not being the King they all so wanted.

After a moment of breathing hard, he stood up with his blade in hand and walked back to his car. 

What none of them knew was that he saw it happen in his dreams. Over and over again, she died, and they were injured, and he knew he couldn’t do anything to save them. He didn’t want it to happen, but it was going too, and he was going to have to deal with it. 

And even Ardyn knew, the man somehow entered his mind and knew what he thought, and what he was going to do. He was a nuisance that needed to be dealt with. But Noctis didn’t know if the man was real or if he was a dream that came to remind him of what is going to happen in Altissia. His fate lies there where everything will fall apart. 

“What do I do?” he asked himself, letting his blade disappear from his hand, he leaned against the Regalia. “What do I do? How do I save them?” But he knew he couldn’t, this was going to happen one way or another.

He wanted to go back to the way things were. When he didn’t have to think about this, when the dreams were tame, when his  _ calling _ didn’t drag him to her death. He wanted that more than ever, but he was far from grasping that dream. 

He sighed deeply and got into the car. Before he started it up, his phone rang, frowning he grabbed it from the back and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Noctis.” Ignis’s voice, a slight pain cut into his chest, “Where are you?”

“Tell him I said hi.” Prompto’s voice was next, he was in the background. 

“Ask him when he’s coming back for breakfast.” Gladiolus.

Noctis squeezed the steering wheel with his free hand and tried to breathe evenly. “I’m coming back,” he said, unsure if that was true.

“Well hurry up, we’ve been worried about you,” Ignis said, his tone held that worry, the one Noctis knew so well back in Insomnia, “We have to go to Altissia, remember?”

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut. “Yeah...I remember.”

“Quit goofing off,” Gladio said into the phone, “and hurry on back, Lunafreya’s not going to be there forever.”

Noctis clenched his jaw, he breathed in another deep breath to ease the pain in his chest. “I’m on my way back.”

“Alright,” Ignis said, “we’ll be waiting for you.”

Noctis hung up and placed his phone down on the seat before pressing his head against the steering wheel. There was a lot to think about, a lot to accept, but he was exhausted from fighting the daemon’s all night. If there was a moment to see Lunafreya, he would, and this was the only way.

He leaned back and turned on the car and began to drive down the road to his, and their fate.


End file.
